Fireplace openings are often made aesthetically appealing by the addition of a frame assembly and which includes doors which are commonly made of glass and which are mounted therein. The frame assembly provides an attractive facing or border to the fireplace opening, and the incorporation of doors within a fireplace opening may serve a functional as well as aesthetic purpose to close off the opening when the fireplace is not in use, and further to substantially occlude the fireplace opening when the fireplace is in use to prevent hot embers from being ejected into the immediate living space thereby creating a fire hazard.
A frame assembly may be mounted within an opening as part of the original equipment, or may be added later as an improvement to the fireplace. In either case, the assembly process is often labor-intensive, commonly requiring drilling of the frame members or pieces and other pre-preparation of the parts. Such advanced preparation of the parts, as should be understood, may damage the integrity of the parts and/or be aesthetically unappealing, and in plain view to observers when the fireplace door is open.
Accordingly, the need has existed for a frame assembly that is easily attached to the fireplace opening without an excessive amount of labor and that is attachable without compromising the aesthetic appearance or integrity of the frame members or other component elements which comprise same.